Spectral Heat
by WraithLoverQueen
Summary: Continuation of Haunt My Heart. Thresh is having weird feelings after what happens and goes to see his good friend to sort things out. M to be safe, really just a high T


A/N: Well, a ton of people actually seemed to like Haunt my Haunt so here's a continuation oneshot. Please tell me how it was. I can't improve otherwise.

* * *

Screams of agony and mental anguish filled the air. The atmosphere of the spectral prison was dreary and left no sense of hope in its prisoners. The sluggish air flow was cold and heartbreaking to the trapped souls, whether they were dead or alive. The cold dread of the prison seemed to lack physical embodiment at the moment as the warden to the jail could not be found.

The jailor was in his office, ridged claws scraping against the bone walls of the spectral establishment. He was too lost in thought, trying to understand the new realm that was feeling. He could currently care less about the levels of torment his prisoners were currently in.

He did not understand what this all meant. He felt so strange since his meeting in the woods with Hecarim. He could no longer feel the cold of the air, only the tantalizing heat from where the Vanguard's claws met his flesh. Nothing that Thresh could remember ever felt as good, making him want to feel it again.

He snarled loudly and swung his hook around, the sound of bone scraping against bone and stone filled his senses. He felt s angry, so off. How could Hecarim do this to him? How could that stupid centaur make it so hard for him to focus on anything else?

Thresh whined softly and brushed his skull against the wall in agitation. He dropped his hook and lantern as he clawed at the wall. His sharp claws dug in as he hissed loudly. He held that position for a few moments as he tried to think. The effort was futile and his patience gave out. He pulled away, unhooking his claws as he called his hook and lantern back to him. A soft grunt escaped him as he headed for the door, the suffering of the prisoners could wait.

Thresh had never been nervous in the dark woods of the Shadow Isles. He had never felt the need, this was his home and he loved it. It was comfortable and familiar, yet now as he walked deeper into it he felt like turning back. He knew that it was not the woods themselves that he was scared of but rather what slept within them.

With each step he took over the grizzly grass and decaying earth he was another step closer to Hecarim. He found himself unsure of whether or not he truly wanted to go see the Vanguard. He did not know if he could take more of the other specter's affection, yet he could not stop himself from going.

He held his lantern high to light his path through the dark forest. His icy blood stirred as a scream echoed through the woods. His spectral glow intensified in pleasure at the sound as he began to follow it. The cries of fear were clear and sweet, leading him to a clearing.

The sight laid out before him stirred something long dead within him. An unfamiliar heat started to form in previously useless areas below his belt as he watched. His gaze fell on a simple mortal, running and crying out in fear as the thundering sound of hooves echoed behind him. Hecarim appeared, rushing forward in a devastating charge as he chased down the human. He leapt, his hoove slamming into the mortal's spine and knocking the weakling to the filthy grass. The pitiful creature collapsed to the ground and curled up, begging for mercy.

A purr escaped Thresh as the human was showed none. Hecarim only laughed as he slammed his axe down, cleaving into the mortal's torso. The man's soul cried out as it came out. Thresh gently tossed his lantern out, capturing the soul and feeling soothed by its entry. The action made Hecarim face Thresh and dip his head in greeting. The motion made heat spark in Thresh once more, making him walk over to the rider in a slight daze.

Hecarim watched him slowly, head cocked to the side slightly. Something seemed off about his friend, like he was uncomfortable. He gently reached out and cupped the shorter male's shoulder. He felt Thresh flinch at first before leaning into it. He watched as the warden nervously flexed his claws and Hecarim grew concerned. What was wrong with his friend?

"You seem unwell, little Warden. Pray tell what is the matter?" Thresh shifted his weight uncomfortably at the question. He turned his head away and clacked his jaws together. He stayed like this a moment before turning back to Hecarim and tentatively pressing himself against his friend's armor. Looking up at the centaur for approval.

The simple act made Hecarim chuckle as his other hand released his axe and came up to gently grip the bone tendrils connected to Thresh's skull. The Warden looked up at him apprehensively, not sure the mood of the Vanguard. The rider could easily damage the delcate tendrils with a sharp pull. Thresh stiffly held still as he waited for Hecarim to continue, slightly scared that the centaur had only been teasing him last time.

The Warden did not have to wait long before the Vanguard began to gently stroke the tendrils. The color of Thresh's spectal glow shifted as the heat from earlier rose. He let out a soft, uncomfortable hiss as his claws scraped against the centaur's armor. He was not in pain but the strange buildup of heat and pressure in his body made him feel so strange.

Hecarim watched him squirm, enjoying the view. His tail flicked excitedly as he felt the levels of unusual heat coming off Thresh. Hecarim's glow brighten is satisfaction. Everyone knew that Shadow Isle denizens were all cold due to the plague of undeath. What few knew was that they became filled with an unnatural heat when aroused by their chosen companion. Hecarim had felt that heat pool in his body every time he touched Thresh or was even near him. Thresh's heat told him that he was accepted and that the Warden needed more than a simple brush of claws.

"Remove your coat." The command was simple enough but it still made the Warden shift uncomfortably. He was going to ask why but found little reason to disobey his companion. He reached up and stroked his claws over the bone above his breastbone. The bones holding the coat to him receded, allowing him to slip it off. He lowered his hook and lantern to the grass before shrugging off the heavy coat. The Warden shifted his weight and looked up at Hecarim, wondering if the Vanguard would release his tendrils yet.

Hecarim refused to let him go. Instead, the centaur used his free hand to run over the shorter male's body. He held him in place by the tendrils as his other hand gently stroked the Warden's chest. The smaller male had a spectral body of a man in his prime, accented by bone features sticking above his skin. Hecarim rumbled softly and Thresh gave him a strange look as the centaur stroked the above-skin ribs that framed the underside of Thresh's pectoral muscles. His claws trailed the ribs back until they dipped back under the skin until they popped out again to frame his sharp exposed spine.

Hecarim dipped his head and brushed their spirits together for a soothing kiss. He could feel that Thresh was nervous and a little concerned but seemed to relax with the nuzzle. He noticed his little warden was getting weak in the knees and released his tendrils just long enough to wrap his arm around Thresh's waist. He held Thresh up and continued to stroke down his torso until his claw hooked into the waistband of Thresh's pants.

Thresh squirmed slightly in unease and slight confusion at what he was feeling. He did not retain much sexual knowledge from his life unlike Hecarim. This entire situation felt very strange but not entirely unwelcome. He knew the meaning of the touches he was receiving and what they meant for the two of them but not the extent of where this was going.

Hecarim's choice in him as a partner was extremely flattering and had an unusual effect on Thresh. His spirit glow seemed to brighten considerably as he forced himself to relax and let Hecarim do as he pleased. He only stiffened slightly when the centaur lowered the warden's pants, letting them pool over Thresh's dainty booted feet.

A soft reverberating hiss escaped Thresh as Hecarim's free hand gently trailed over the warden's pelvis. His claws scraped gently over the exposed hipbones before stroking down his thigh to find two rib-like bones wrapped around his upper thighs. The touches made Thresh squirm in his hold and shiver slightly as his glow changed color with a flush.

Hecarim slipped off his gauntlets and dropped them to the grass. Now with his own spectral flesh exposed, he chuckled softly as he brushed their glowing skin together. Thresh snarled in surprise as Hecarim growled blissfully, sending the sparks of heat and pleasure through them both. Hecarim continued to make small rumbling noises as Thresh clenched his jaws together to keep sounds of pleasure from escaping.

The Warden's sharp ridged claws reached up to scrape and cling to the centuar's armor. He used the leverage to press himself close to his companion. He gave a hiss as he felt the teeth of Hecarim's breastplate scrape against his skin. Thresh felt a strange pressure growing in his lower abdomen, only intensifying the heat he felt. The pressure dipped lower as Hecarim's claws dragged up his inner thigh. The two brushed their spectral glows against each other, the sparks feeling stronger.

Their gentle playing was becoming too much for Thresh. His knees gave out, only staying up because his lover was keeping him upright. A soft whimper escaped Thresh as he snarled angrily, the pressure reaching its peak. All focus seemed to melt away as Hecarim's claws gently dragged over Thresh's forgotten and highly aroused genitals. The Warden cried out in shock as the touch pushed him over the edge.

Hecarim gave a rumbling chuckle as he pulled his hand away. He was fascinated to find evidence, a liquid that glowed a soft spectral lavender, on his hand. There was no logical use for the substance but Hecarim ignored that fact and gently cleaned his hand on his dazed lover's thigh. He held his little jailor close and gently nuzzled him soothingly, the warden only making softly barely coherent noises.

Noticing his companion's exhaustion, Hecarim gently laid Thresh down atop his coat in a clean batch of grass. The massive centaur lowered himself down beside him. He gently stroked Thresh's tendrils and lulled him to sleep. He found this new level in their relationship most rewarding, even more so if he could just keep tending to his friend like this.


End file.
